


Distract and Sedate

by coffeegirl18



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mojo, BAMF Castiel, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Smut, Consensual Kink, Kinky Castiel/Dean Winchester, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mojo-related, NSFW, One Shot, Tied-Up Dean, Top Dean, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeegirl18/pseuds/coffeegirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has no idea how he got here and he's having a little trouble moving his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distract and Sedate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Destiel New Year’s Challenge 2016 (see End Notes). My fic’s name is from the Sedate by Hozier; it just helped bring my ideas together. I have a full playlist that I used on Spotify if you want to listen to it. This is the [ art that inspired the sweater comment. ](http://venamalfoy.deviantart.com/art/Ugly-sweaters-for-Christmas-581470498) Thanks for the quick beta [mandylynn4](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mandylynn4/pseuds/mandylynn4)

**Distract and Sedate**

**_Rating:_** NC-17

 ** _Pairing:_** Dean/Cas

 ** _Spoilers:_** For season 9 since they’re in the bunker.

 ** _Summary:_** Dean has no idea how he got here and he's having a little trouble moving his arms.

 ** _Word Count_** **:** 1105 words

* * *

 

Dean yawns and begins stretching his arm since it's starting to cramp up from the position it's in. He can't move it or see or hear...

What the hell!?!?

"Cas, Cas!"

He keeps yelling and wriggling because wriggling is all he can do as he discovers he's tied to the bed with what he thinks is ribbons from Cas' present. He feels a murmur of voices but still can't see, hear or move. He wonders if this is more of Cas' and his kinky sex games.  This is starting to...oh.

"Dammit, Cas, untie me at least or loosen it a little." He feels lips mouth down his torso. That’s definitely Cas' stubble dragging against his stomach then disappearing again. Dean's brow crinkles and he feels more rumbling against his torso.

Is he laughing at him?

Cas must have moved into the room and Dean can thankfully hear again.

"Dean, you need to calm down. Just sit back and enjoy." After a few moments, Cas sighs. "You had earmuffs on, hon. I figured you needed the quiet so you could sleep in."

"You mojoed me...You jerk."

Cas pets his head. "A bit of Christmas mojo never hurt anyone."

Dean notices a breeze the next time he wriggles....except there isn't a breeze where it counts.

"What did you do to me?"

"See for yourself." The soft lick of Cas' tongue disappears while he pulls the blanket off him. Gentle hands pull off what Dean can now see is a blindfold.

"Cas if you wanted me to do the Dick in the Box stunt I did last year. I'd do it again," he grudgingly replies, then does a double take.

Cas had him tied on his back fully spread eagled and there's a very sparkly cockring around his now very hard dick. Very sparkly with little stars.

"Cas, my dick has sparkles. Why the hell is my dick sparkly?"

Cas giggles. That's what the rumblings were before. Giggling. He's in way over his head; Cas is millennia old and is insanely inventive. He's so hard right now waiting for Cas' next play.

"It's tinsel and I figured it was more tactful than your "Kiss Here Mistletoe" shirt with the arrow pointing at your dick."

"I have to nearly beat you over the head with sex, Cas...or you don't get it. Remember when I asked if you wanted to "Netflix and chill" and you were all "Sure, Dean." Then you freaked when I tried to kiss you."

"I have the power of Google now, though." Cas waves his smartphone at Dean.

"Says the freaky sex fiend."

"Well you're hard and dripping so I'm thinking it's a win." Cas slurps up some of the cum, which is just plain obscene.

Dean could never get used to the idea that this angel - wave of celestial intent and warrior - would happily get on his knees for him. Cas was also too gentle; too soft with him at the start. He had to explain that while he liked sensual sex, he liked a little pain or being out of his element. This was definitely what he liked. Cas did that wicked curl of his tongue.

"So this was the...fuck...surprise later you....keep doing that...I mean the surprise you mentioned earlier."

Cas frowns. Dean shouldn't be stringing sentences together still.

"Yes." Cas rumbles around him, vibrating through his body.

"Is this all you have up your sleeve?" Dean's quite happy with the getting mojoed, tied up, and a blowjob with the tinsel cockring. That tops any other freaky night with Cas.

Cas reaches underneath the bed producing a pair of antlers and a Santa hat.

Dean laughs. Cas is such a nerd. He stares blankly as Cas' ass bent to untie his legs from the posts. He's wearing a sparkly plug which matches Dean's cockring.

Cas places the Santa hat on Dean's head. This was close to becoming a new tradition. He's now wearing the antlers while moving to pull out the plug. Dean wishes he saw Cas push it in...like did he full-on finger himself open or fuck himself with a toy and then press it into himself?  They had a round of slow sensual fucking in the morning. Dean's eyes widen. No. He couldn't have...

Then Cas lowers himself down to keep sucking at him until it's near dripping down his chin. He moves to share it with Dean and takes some back to swallow himself. Cas is unbelievably hot. Snowballing...plus he has Dean's cum inside him from this morning which will make for a sexy sloppy fuck...Seriously. He probably went through Dean's browser history. Dean'll probably white out if Cas so much as sits on him or touches him at all.

Cas finally moves up to straddle Dean; his face twists in concentration then slides him home.

"Fuck." Dean gasps. No one's cared enough to do this much of an elaborate kinky scene for him.

"Fuck is right. Dean. I get to..." He pauses while he twists Dean's nipple, "Ride you now. How do you like that?" He looks as if it's Dean's fault he hasn't gotten off today. For effect or maybe slight punishment he scratches his nails down Dean's chest which earns him a shiver.

"This is why I love you Cas." Dean bucks his hips and Cas' eyes close in pleasure. He's probably been hard from the plug and Dean's cum in him for the entire Christmas party.

Cas leans his full weight on Dean and it's a few bucks, whimpers, and "Oh right theres" and "yes, pleases". Then Dean's biting his lip; which is his tell.

Everything goes white and it's so intense, life altering...Cas is shaking, cumming everywhere. Dean's going to keep that image in mind if they're ever apart again. Cas belatedly undoes the cock ring; Dean cums again shivering and overstimulated. Then he greys out long enough that he's untied; he's been cleaned with a soft cloth. Cas is curled into his side.

"Guys, I'm back. I couldn't find any Christmas decorated pies so you have apple, pecan, or cherry.“ Sam yelled across the bunker.

Cas throws clothes on haphazardly.  When he walks towards Sam, his legs now out in a waddle.  Sam's eyes widen comically.

"Cas, you need to look in the mirror." Cas sees the antlers still on, which is fine for present company, but not the trail of cum across his cheek. He blushes darkly; he missed a spot.

"Guess I'll leave you two alone then." Sam grins, winks, and swiftly walks towards the library. "Really happy I put soundproofing in Dean's room last year."

Cas grins like the cat that ate the canary.

**Author's Note:**

> I picked pushing boundaries and unusual use for tinsel. I had threesome but decided the two requirements were enough. I had interesting discussions about the Supernatural Christmas album and different versions of Holly Jolly Christmas with my beta. It’s also beyond 1000 words.


End file.
